Hana's Memoirs
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Hana thinks back over the past few years. :::ONESHOT:::


**From the bordom that brought you 'Two Sides To Every Story' and 'The Wedding' comes the next in a set of stories dipicting what pairing's I'm obsessing over right now! Hope you guys like it. I was considering expanding it, but first you need to lemme know what you think.**

**Peace out**

**xChArLiEx**

* * *

Hana lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. The metal table she lay on was cold beneath her back, contrasting sharply with the warm dogs that were draped over her. She was supposed to be working, but since the war had ended everything was a little slow.

Sound had attacked damn near everyone they could find about three years ago, so everyone banded together, although the main side consisted of Konoha, Suna and the Akatsuki, now lead by Itachi Uchiha. They had permanently switched sides and now resided in the Uchiha compound, minus Pein, who had been killed.

The war had brought out sides of people they didn't even know they had. She smirked when she remembered the conversation she had overheard before the final battle.

**!!FlAsHbAcKfLaShBaCk!!**

_Hana crouched in the trees, watching her brother silently prepare. He had his eyes closed, and was standing on his head. It was an odd habit he had had since childhood, and had always seemed to clam him down. She smiled slightly as she watched him. Just as she was about to make her presence know, another voice broke the silence. _

_"Dog breath." Kiba opened his eyes and promptly fell over. "Real smooth." A man in a black jumpsuit smirked. Hana recognised him as being the man that had saved Kiba a while back. Her brother blushed slightly, but flipped himself up anyway. Hana was surprised by Akamaru's reaction. He ran up to the man, bounding around him like he was one of the family. "Air Akamaru, air." Kankuro smirked, batting the large dog away. "Look, uh, can I talk to you? In private?" Kankuro asked, looking at Kiba, the makeup only just hiding the blush creeping on his cheeks._

_"Sure." Her brother said with a frown. "Akamaru, go annoy Hinata and Shino for a bit." The dog obeyed, trotting off happily. "So what's on your mind?" Kankuro didn't answer, he just walked closer. "What are you doing?" Her brother gasped, as Kankuro laid a hand gently on his cheek. Hana stiffened, ready to jump in if the older man tried to hurt her little brother._

_"Kiba, I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't expect to make it out of this war." He said softly. Kiba looked up at Kankuro angrily._

_"Don't say that! We're all gonna be fine." He insisted._

_"Enough of the optimism dog breath." Kankuro sighed. "In all fairness I'm surprised someone hasn't picked me off to spite Gaara yet." Kiba went to speak again, but Kankuro put a finger on his lips. "Don't interrupt me, I'll loose my nerve. Dog breath…" He looked into Kiba's eyes. "Kiba." He corrected. "It's a fact that's been bugging me for a while now, and no matter how hard I try I can't do anything about it, but Kiba Inuzuka." He lent forwards, placing a soft kiss on the young mans lips. "I love you." He murmured. Hana was frozen in shock, as was, apparently, her brother. Hana could only watch as Kankuro drew back. "Sorry dude, I just had to do that once before I died." The puppeteer turned and began to walk off._

_"Kankuro wait!" Kankuro turned just in time to glimpse Kiba before the dog nin tackled him to the floor, kissing him roughly. After a while her brother sat back on his legs, smirking down at the Suna nin he was straddling._

_"I'll take that as a 'I like you back Kankuro'." Kiba rolled his eyes._

_"I don't like you." Kankuro raised a painted eyebrow. "I love you." Hana grinned, turning and leaving silently so as to give the pair some privacy._

**!!EnDfLaShBaCkEnDfLaShBaCk!!**

She grinned at the thought. She had been the only one not surprised when the survivors regrouped at the assigned point. That memory made her grin even wider.

**!!FlAsHbAcKfLaShBaCk!!**

_Hana watched Kiba jiggled from foot to foot, scanning the crowd of shinobi. Sakura had told him to take it easy, but did he listen? Of course not. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down before you burst your lung again." She soothed. "It's all gonna be fine." Kiba looked at her in surprise, until a shout echoed out. She, along with all others, looked round to see Kankuro staggering into the clearing, a sibling slung over each shoulder._

_"Someone wanna give me a hand with this?" He smirked weakly. Medics rushed over, taking each unconscious sand shinobi. Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief, leaning heavily against a tree. He waved off the medics that surrounded him. "I'm fine, work on the other two." He snapped. The crowd began to thin. Hana watched as Kankuro's eyes fell on her brother. A spark of relief and happiness flared in his eyes as Kiba ran at him. Kankuro opened his arms wide, catching the young man and pulling him close. "God you had be scared for a second there." She heard Kankuro laugh softly._

_"I told you we'd be fine." Kiba choked out, making Hana realise her usually strong brother was sobbing into the torn black jumpsuit._

_"So you did." Kankuro used one hand to point Kiba's head up at him. Now Hana could clearly see the clean treks made by his tears on his dirt smeared skin. They had attracted a fair bit of attention by this point, something that neither seemed to notice. Hana grinned as she watched Kankuro crush their lips together for a second time. Tsume limped over to her giving her daughter a questioning look._

_"Did you know about this?" The woman asked, looking at the man busily kissing her son like she wanted to rip his head off._

_"Yeah, I did." She said softly. The moment was ruined by a yell from a hyperactive blonde, who, even after all he had been through, had managed to keep his energy._

_"Get in there Kankuro!" Naruto yelled, making Kiba jerk his head back. He did try to jump back, but Kankuro held fast._

_"Screw off blondie, find someone else to gawk at." Kiba grinned in a tired way, letting his head fall onto Kankuro's chest, twisted sideways to look at the rest of the group._

_"Leave em for now mom." Hana said, watching with soft eyes as Kankuro let down, whispering apparently soothing words in her brothers ear. "We can kill him tomorrow." Tsume sighed, nodding._

**!!EnDfLaShBaCkEnDfLaShBaCk!!**

Now that was something she considered cute. She thought about the meeting they had all had recently. All who had survived had met up at the memorial stone. After the war and Kankuro and Kiba's coming out it had become a bit of a lovers free for all. The sight of all the couples still made her heart glow.

**!!FlAsHbAcKfLaShBaCk!!**

_Hana cast her eyes around. Everyone seemed to be so at peace, wrapped in various lovers' arms. Her brother and his fiancé (Kankuro had proposed a few weeks before) caught her eyes first. They were stood as they had been after the final battle, Kankuro leant heavily against a tree, Kiba in his arms, cheek to chest with Kankuro muttering softly to him._

_Next to them Hana spotted Kankuro's brother, looking as blank as ever, but with one arm protectively around his blonde counterparts waist. The blonde in question was chattering loudly about random nothings, with his hand intertwined with the Kazakage's free one._

_Next to them, she spotted her best friend Temari, leaning on her boyfriend using her elbow. The pineapple headed boyfriend in question looked bored, but you could tell he was inwardly smirking that he had got her and no one else had. The pineapple headed boys team mates were next to him and his girlfriend. The blonde girl was happily feeding potato chips to the large man who was playing with her hair._

_Beside them there only appeared to be one rather fat person with a really hairy chest, but Hana knew better. She had become used to the way her brothers two team mates had begun standing. The bug boy would take the Hyuuga girl into his jacket, pulling his arms from the sleeves and zipping them both in. Only the top of her head would poke out, and a lot of the time that was hidden by the bug boys chin, which he would rest on the top of her head._

_The Hyuuga boy stood a few feet away, glaring at the bug boy as if daring him to even attempt to kiss his cousin. His hands rested on the shoulders of a heavily pregnant young woman, who he had apparently forced to sit in a chair. She was complaining loudly at him as she sharpened various weapons. "I'm pregnant, not a cripple." She kept snapping._

_Beside them stood another pair, who seemed to be trying to eat each others faces. They were the classic hands on pair in Hana's eyes. Majorly touchy feely, and with tongues that didn't seem to stay in, the pink and black mush up seemed to be as one. Until of course, the girl broke away from the bushy browed shinobi with a wide grin._

_The girls sensei stood next to them, delighting in his ability to make his chunin lover blush. The brown haired man trapped in his arms had to keep snapping at him for wondering hands or inappropriate comments._

_Next to them stood a pair who everyone knew should be dead, but somehow the pair had both survived to fight with the Akatsuki. The stoic face of the taller would seem uncaring, if it wasn't for the fact his one visible eye kept flicking to the feminine young man who was using a crutch. Every now and then, the younger would slip, and the older mans arm would shoot out to catch him. The younger would look up though his black hair adoringly as he was set right and quickly checked for injury._

_Beside those two, another feminine man with long blonde hair and a short red head were arguing heatedly. The blonde seemed to be speaking the most, shouting about something to do with art. Well, he was shouting until the red head let out a sigh, grabbing the blonde by the back of the neck and forcing him forwards to squash their faces together. That shut the blonde up quickly._

_A man with an orange mask sat on the floor beside them, handing daisies to the human venus flytrap sitting behind him. The white half of the man took the daisies happily, while the black half's hand betrayed the mans less than honourable intentions._

_The next pair was probably one of the weirdest there, including the plant man and his masked mate. A tall shark like man was grinning back at a man in green spandex who was on his back, piggy back style, shouting about something to do with youth. That was a sight Hana never thought she'd see._

_A man who looked like he had been sewed together, which he probably had, was holding a swearing head and smirking as a headless body staggered about a few feet away._

_Even the Hokage was in on the action. She was sitting on the back of a toad, leaning into a white haired man's chest with her eyes closed._

_Hana looked at all the couples with an almost sad feeling. Where was her love? He should be there with her. Suddenly a hand landed on each of her shoulders. She grinned as she was pulled back into a strong chest. "Hello darling." A rumbling voice said in her ear. She twisted, wrapping her arms around him._

_"Nice of you to turn up." Hana chided, looking at him sternly._

_"You're welcome." He rolled his eyes, leaning down to press his forehead on hers. "But you know I wouldn't miss a chance to show everyone that you're mine." The moment was ruined by her brothers barking laughter._

_"Hands off my sister mate!" He yelled across the clearing at them._

**!!EnDfLaShBaCkEnDfLaShBaCk!!**

Hana smirked. She had kicked Kiba's ass for that. The door on the other side of the room opened, and the dog nin twisted her head to see a face she hadn't expected to see for another week. She shot up, sending the dogs scattering to rebalance the table. She sat with her legs hanging over the edge, the dogs behind her to even out the weight. "Hello darling." The low, silky voice rung out, making Hana feel like she was being caressed by the very tone.

"You said you'd be gone for three weeks." She said, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. He walked smoothly over, the complete opposite of her. While he was cool, calm and refined, Hana was loud, brash and hot headed.

"I completed the mission early." He smirked.

"You always do. It was meant to be a five week mission." A small smile lit his face. Her stomach did an odd flip at that smile.

"I wanted to see you." He said, positioning himself between her legs, hands either side of her. She rested her arms on either of his shoulders, lacing her fingers behind his head. "Have you thought anymore about my offer?"

"Yeah, I have." She said, feeling a little glow in her stomach when he started kissing down her neck.

"And?" He asked in between kisses.

"Yes." She said, giving a little yelp when he suddenly lifted her off the table and swung her round so she was standing with her back to the door.

"Excellent!" He actually grinned this time. Hana grinned back at him, before finding her mouth suddenly covered by his. The dogs were all wagging their tails and barking in happiness as their mistress and her mate happily made out in the middle of the vets surgery.

"Oi Uchiha. Hands off my sister." A voice snapped. Both glared round at Kiba and Kankuro, who were smirking at them. Even the sharringan and the possible wrath of Hana and her dogs were not enough to deter the puppeteer and the younger dog nin.

"Now why should I take my hands off my fiancée?" He smirked.

"Right Itachi, because it is that likely that Hana would say yes if you asked her." Kankuro laughed.

"I have said yes."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"We're engaged." Kiba's eyes went wide.

"Soon it will be legal for me to bang your sister." Itachi smirked. He had never missed an opportunity to irritate Kiba, and mentioning the more intimate details of their relationship was a sure fire way to do so. Kankuro held Kiba back as Itachi sniggered. Hana stamped on his foot before turning to Kiba.

"Is there any reason for you to be here?"

"Mom wanted you're help."

"With what?"

"I don't know. I reckon she just wanted to get you out of work."

"Sweet! Come on!" She beckoned to the dogs while before grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him out. "We can let mom know."

"Good luck." Kiba smirked.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
